


Once is Chance, Twice is Coincidence, Three Times is a Pattern

by projectghoulma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen, Roller Derby, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectghoulma/pseuds/projectghoulma
Summary: You had been skeptical and more than a little annoyed when Momoi wouldn't stop bugging you to attend a basketball club practice before heading home to study. You had brushed off a nagging feeling in the back of your head and the pit of your stomach the first time you had met Aomine Daiki, the teams Ace. You overlooked the stares Momoi gave you, like she knew something you didn't, or at least weren't willing to admit yourself.You flat out ignored the random pains you experienced from your soulmate, now used to it, and hoped that they ignored the pains they received from you.





	1. Chance

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first fic in a super long time as well as my very first reader insert ;a; i really like the ones where the author doesn't outright you (y/n) and other such tags in writing because i feel like it can really disrupt the flow of reading it so i tried sticking with where that doesn't happen;;
> 
> also! in my mind this particular reader is more tomboyish/rebellious in that they have stretched out ears and have funky hair and such;;
> 
> soulmate AU where you feel the pain of your soulmate experiences and vice versa

You had no interest in most sports. At least, the ones that included large flying objects that, more often then not, managed to injure you in one way or the other. You liked to spectate, and even then you would consider even doing that a small gamble.

One of your friends, Momoi Satsuki, had somehow managed to talk you into stopping by the Tōō Basketball Club practice before the two of you went home to study, along with one of her other friends. Honestly, you were amazed at how she as able to persuade you through sheer willpower and the consistency of her presence to stop by instead of just waiting around the front gate, and when you had informed her of your own club activities she simply waved away your concerns and had said the team was training for the upcoming Winter Cup so practice would run long.

You let out an irritated sigh as soon as you heard the squeaks of gym shoes and the echoes of basketballs as you neared the building Momoi had told you they would be practicing. You opened the door, careful of your own equipment, and hoped to slink inside undetected only to visibly flinch as the door screeched in protest.

'Damn.' You thought, giving a slight wave as an apology before you heard your name across the gym. You turned towards Momoi and gave her a forced smile, whether she noticed it or not she didn't let on.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" She smiled at you cheerfully, ushering towards the bench she had been sitting at. "Wow, that's a lot of gear," Momoi murmured, gesturing to the skates dangling over your shoulders and the helmet and pads in your hand.

"Ah, yeah, roller derby." You shrugged, a slight flush gracing your cheeks.

"Well practice should be done in another fifteen minutes, sorry to make you wait so long." The pink haired girl gave you an apologetic smile before you waved her off.

"It's no problem, I can work on the homework while you do your thing."

"Oi, Satsuki," a deep voice sounded from behind you, soundly mildly irritated by the distraction you had caused.

You turned slightly and stared directly into an intense cerulean gaze, looking at him fully you realized mild irritation was putting it lightly.

He had looked like he had more to say but Momoi had beaten him to the punch, introducing him to you as Aomine Daiki.

"Sup," you raised your hand in greeting and introduced yourself, earning a slight scowl from the basketball player.

"Dai-chan," Momoi continued without skipping a beat and gestured towards you. "This is who I talked about earlier that's going to study with us later. You do remember, right?"

He clicked his tongue and gave you a once over.

You raised a brow and did the same, looking down his lean limbs and toned legs. You weren't that impressed.

"Like what you see?" You couldn't help but enjoy the way his eyes widened slightly at your remark and how it was quickly replaced by a scowl.

"No," he had turned to Satsuki, then, seemingly in response to her question rather than yours. "Who cares anyway, I don't need grades to play basketball."

Momoi gave him a look and you let out a laugh, causing the two to glance in your direction.

"You need to pass in order to stay on the team, let alone actually play." You said, finally setting your skates down by your feet. "If you really think that then maybe you should fail."

Satsuki stifled a laugh while Aomine turned to you fully.

"The only one who can beat me is me."

"Whatever you say, big guy," you told him, a hint of skepticism in your voice while you settled on the floor and put on your headphones. "Let me know when we can leave."

Momoi shook her head, her ponytail swishing around her shoulders, before she turned on Aomine and ordered him back to practice before she quickly followed suit.

You watched the last fifteen minutes of their practice in silence, the only thing you could hear was the intensity of the music you were listening to put on a near blast in your ears. It wasn't until Momoi was standing in front of you, pointing at her own ears, that you heard anything other than music.

You yanked your earbuds out, the music still being heard from the tiny speakers.

"We're just cleaning up, if you want to wait outside while we finish, Daiki and I will be out in a minute."

"Sure," you stood, stretching your arms above your head and scowled at the forgotten textbook you had taken out to work on earlier. You shoulder your skates and attached your helmet to your bag, shoving your pads inside. Humming as you headed out, you spared a glance towards the court as first years were cleaning the floors.

You flinched at the sound of the door opening, immediately feeling better as the early evening air hit you, relishing in the gentle autumn breeze. Waiting by the gate, you toyed with the wheels on your skates, wondering if you should get new ones for the upcoming practice match your team had scheduled for the weekend.

You looked up as you heard your name, Momoi and Aomine heading towards you.

"Yo," you looked up at the two and frowned, realizing just how short you were compared to them. Although Momoi seemed to be only an inch or two taller, it was nothing compared to the way Aomine towered over you like a giant. "Ready to go?"

"Yep!" Momoi clapped her hands together and started down the road towards her home, where the two of you had decided to study since it was closest. "Oh!" She turned to look at you, "How was your clubs practice? You have a practice match coming up, don't you?"

You hummed in acknowledgement, fingering the small plugs that stretched your lobes.

"For what?" you heard Aomine scoff, clearly indignant by Momoi's statement.

"Roller derby," you replied with ease and gestured towards your skates. "These aren't just for show, you know."

"I know! Why don't Daiki and I go to your match?"

You laughed and waved your hand dismissively, "It's only a practice match, but I won't stop you if you want to come. I can text you the details when I get home later."

"Roller derby?" Aomine mimicked, and you nodded. "So you just skate around? What kind of sport is that?"

You shrugged, "It isn't for everyone, I'll give you that, but I like it."

You heard Aomine click his tongue and Momoi giggle before she asked you something that had made you stop.

"Have you found your soulmate yet?"

You gave her a funny look and Daiki laughed as he moved passed you, walking along without you.

"No, I haven't," you gave another shrug. "I've been too focused on the team and school to really worry about it."

The basketball player gave another laugh. "That whole thing is bullshit anyway, it's nothing more than an annoyance getting random feelings of pain when they get hurt."

You couldn't help but wince at the bitterness that laced his voice.

"Oh, don't worry about him." Momoi waved his words off. "He's just upset because it disrupts his naps so much."

You nodded at your pretty friend's words, keeping your gaze down as you felt a twinge of guilt surge through you. Roller Derby was a contact sport, and it wasn't a nice one. Getting pulled down or practically tackled and dragged onto linoleum floors, making contact with the hard rubber of other's wheels, paired with skinned knees and bruises; it wasn't a good feeling and you couldn't even begin to imagine how your supposed soulmate dealt with the mysterious, and intense, bouts of pain.

Although, in your particular case, your soulmate seemed just as reckless as you were. In middle school, you could feel the strain of your muscles and the tingle in your hands, the constant ache in your legs had died down by the time you were in high school, but you could only guess your soulmate was an athlete too.

With your gaze kept down, you missed the look Momoi had given you, before snapping you out of your thoughts.

"I found mine," she said proudly, a giddiness you couldn't place filled her voice. "He's from the same middle school as Daiki and me, maybe you'll be able to meet him someday!"

You gave her a tight lipped smile and nodded, the grip on your bag strong enough that your nails to dig into your palms, a nervous habit you had developed to hep keep you grounded whenever you got stressed or nervous.

You heard Aomine hiss in front of you as if something bit him and Momoi gave him a knowing look.

"Is it your soulmate again, Dai-chan?" she shoved her elbow into his side and you saw him stagger before you felt something hit your own side.

You breathed in sharply and ignored the nagging feeling that was creeping it's way into the back of your head, simply choosing to ignore it and marking it a random happenstance.


	2. Coincidence

It had been a couple weeks now since you had met Aomine and by now you were more than unimpressed by his cocky attitude and seemingly 'untouchable' skill when it came to basketball, challenging him on more than one occasion whenever he got on your nerves too much.

He seemed to have enjoyed getting underneath your skin, whether it was insisting he was better than literally everyone at basketball or if it was him dismissing your sport of Roller Derby despite him knowing nothing about it.

You would sigh in irritation and dig your nails into your palm, ignoring the sharp intakes of breath or the hisses the taller boy would make each time you did so. His attitude, paired with the upcoming tournament your team was entering, was enough to have you ripping your hair out and snapping at anyone that even breathed in your direction.

It was early in the morning and Aomine had made an offhand comment about something and you snapped, telling him off and ordering him to stay away from you so you could concentrate properly on both schoolwork and your club activities. You knew that he wouldn't take your words seriously, not if his shit eating grin was any indication on his part.

You let out an irritated sigh, banging your head on your locker door that earned you more than a few looks. Briefly, you felt bad for your soulmate having to inadvertently deal with your own personal shit, it wasn't fair to them in the slightest you took to more violent releases due to stress and anger.

You jumped when you heard Momoi's voice beside you, soft and filled with worry as you banged your head against the locker a second time.

"Are you okay?" she murmured, giving a pointed glare to the blue haired Ace and ignored the scowl that was deepening on his features. "Is it your upcoming match? It's this weekend, isn't it?"

You nodded, letting your forehead rest against the cool metal of your locker. "Stress just doesn't translate that nicely while you're trying to focus on knocking people over while on roller blades, ya know?"

Momoi nodded her head like she understood and you gave her a smile before sending a glare at Aomine who had seemingly been forgotten by your pink haired friend.

"Don't worry about Dai-chan," she continued, waving off the sound of his frustrations from being ignored. "Are you still gonna be able to come over after school to study?"

"Sorry, I can't. We've been having longer practices while we can before the tournament this weekend. If we can get out early I should be able to make it for a little while."

"That's fine," you said, checking the time on your phone before pocketing it into your skirt pocket.

You could hear Aomine click his tongue behind you, obviously irritated he was going to end up being pulled around again later today, as the three of you started to walk together to your class.

"Isn't there an assembly coming up that'll help promote your tournament?"

You hummed in response, a poster of your team catching your eye as you walked down the hall.

"Tomorrow afternoon before club activities start, I won't be here Friday because we need to leave early for the opening ceremony but I'll make sure to text you the details so you can come watch if you want."

"Isn't roller derby a contact sport?" Satsuki asked you, a smile playing at her features. "What if you get hurt?"

You glanced at her, knowing the hidden intentions behind her words, and you were skeptical. "Why are you so interested finding my soulmate? Who cares?"

She hummed in response, avoiding the question altogether, "I think I may have found someone who fits the bill on the basketball team."

You scoffed, rolling your eyes in the process and making a point to drown out the sounds of Aomine's startled cough. "Oh please, Momoi-chan, you just want to set me up with someone. It's not gonna work."

"If you say so, I'll stop by your club before we leave today in case you're allowed to stop early."

"Okay," you gave her shoulder a light tap with your knuckles before you headed towards your desk near the back in front of one of your team mates.

"Oh good," she said, ruffling through her bag as you sat down. "We're only going to go about half an hour later instead of the full two today, the captain has a doctor's appointment and she wants us to rest up before Friday."

"Oh, okay." You gave your friend a smile before turning to face forward as your teacher had stepped in, ready to start the lesson.

 

You were sitting on the sidelines when you heard the gym door open, revealing Satsuki and Aomine as they bowed in apology. Or rather, you watched Satsuki bow and Aomine just gave a slight wave, similar to how you excused yourself when you had first met him. 

"Excuse me," your vice captain was already on her way over as you were standing up, ignoring the pain that ran down your entire left side.

"Vice captain, sorry, they're waiting for me." You hurried over, a slight limp evident in how you maneuvered on your skates.

"Alright, but just this once," she gave you a pointed look, "Make sure you don't strain yourself too much, we need you for the tournament."

You gave her a mock salute and a sly, "Yes, ma'am," before turning to your friends who were eyeing you.

"'Strain'?" Momoi repeated, "Did you hurt yourself?"

You waved her concern off with a laugh, "I'm fine, it's nothing serious."

Aomine clicked his tongue and gazed past you, towards the rest of the girls that were training.

"So this is roller derby?" he asked, incredulous, and visibly flinched when the sounds of someone being tackled could be heard from behind you.

"Sure is," you said, checking the watch on your wrist. "It'll be about another twenty minutes before I can leave, is that cool with you?" You had asked, looking at Satsuki as she let out a small squeak as the three of you heard some yelling.

"Y-yes, that's fine!" she said, feigning her usual bubbly self.

"My stuff's over there," you motioned behind you and started to kick your skates so you could turn around. "You'll be out of the way if you chill over there."

You hummed softly to help mask the lingering pain in your side, wondering if it would bruise by tomorrow. 'Most likely,' you thought. 

You heard your name as soon as Momoi and Aonime had settled beside your things, your captain asking if you were well enough to get back to practice.

"Yeah, be there in a sec!" You reapplied your elbow pads and slid your helmet on, both a sleek matte black, and readjusted your laces so they were nice and tight. "I'll see you guys later." You told the two as you hurried back onto the makeshift rink with your other team mates.

"Wow," Satsuki breathed, "This is a lot more intense than I thought it'd be. No wonder she's always covered in scrapes and bruises."

Aomine clicked his tongue in response, ignoring the intense pain in his side that had nearly crippled him a little over fifteen minutes ago.

"Are you okay? Does your side still hurt?" Satsuki asked him, eyeing the blue haired boy carefully.

"I'm fine," he managed, voice gruff. "Don't worry so much."

She gave him a look before turning back to the rink, a finger twirling a stray piece of pink hair.

"Didn't it look like she was limping? Maybe something happened."

Aomine gave her a warning stare, "Stop it, she isn't my soulmate, she's not my type."

The girl beside him gave a noncommittal hum, watching as you knocked someone over in a messy shove that had brought you down onto the ground with her.

The pain in your side worsened as you tried to catch yourself, landing on your back and elbow as a sharp hiss escaped your chapped lips. "Damn," you cursed, grabbing the hand that was offered to you by your victim and club member.

"Nice form," she complimented you easily, a small grin on her face. "Try to keep your elbow more tucked into your side though, it'll help from you getting brought down too."

You nodded, a smile forming on your features as some of the other girls whizzed passed you.

After a couple more rounds around the makeshift rink, your coach had used her whistle to get everyone's attention.

"Alright girls, good work out there. We have an assembly tomorrow afternoon and we're leaving Friday morning for the tournaments opening ceremony. Rest up and get ready to be on your A game. Clean up and get outta here," she paused for a moment before pulling you aside, away from the other club members. "That fall you had earlier was pretty nasty, make sure you're careful for the matches this weekend. Don't do anything too reckless, got it?"

You nodded, "Yes, ma'am," and headed over to where your friends sat.

As you skidded to a stop, you sat down beside Aomine and started to peel off all of your equipment. 

You heard Satsuki call your name and you looked up to see her leaning across her dark skinned friend to reach over you.

"That was so cool!" She gushed, eyes lit up with curiosity. "Is it always that intense?"

You shrugged, setting your helmet down on the empty space beside you as you started on your skates. "More or less, do you have any ointment at your place?"

Momoi looked away in thought as she gathered her things. "I think so, why do you ask?"

"I want to treat the scrapes so they don't get infected." You said, motioning to the red marks that littered your forearms and calves. 

Aomine gave your bruised and battered skin a once over, a slight shift of annoyance appearing over his features. "Why do you even do this shit? Don't you care about your soulmate?"

You could hear Satsuki elbow Aonime in his side and you let out an involuntary yelp as a shock of pain lit up your already pained side. "Ah, sorry, bent the wrong way," you laughed, trying to wave it off as you ignored the pointed look Aomine was giving you.

"Well?" he pressed on, flat out ignoring the way Satsuki was trying to shush him.

"'Well' what? I like it, it's as simple as that. I'm not gonna quit just because my soulmate can't handle it. It's a lot worse to get the injuries then feel them second hand." You said, standing up after you had packed everything away. "It's not a one way thing, you know. Not that it's any of your business but my soulmate is just as reckless as I am, maybe even more so from the way they push their body. It affects me the same way random cuts and scrapes affects them. So unless your my soulmate, Aomine, I don't want to hear you complaining about what I choose to do in my free time."

Aomine was sanding now, too, clenching his fists together and giving you an intense scowl while Satsuki tried to calm him down.

"Dai-chan, she's right. You've done some questionable stunts while playing basketball, you know the amount of stress your body goes into when you go into the Zone."

You scoffed at his lack of a response, shouldering your skates and bag. "Sorry Satsuki, I should go home and rest for my matches this weekend. I can't afford to be distracted right now." You gave Aomine a pointed look before turning on your heel and heading out towards the gym doors. You yelled out a goodbye before shutting the creaky door with a slam.

You weren't even halfway home when your phone had buzzed from the inside of your coat pocket. Letting out a defeated sigh you stopped and dug through your pocket to see Satsuki was calling you, you took a second while you considered letting it go straight to voicemail before finally picking up, irritation still in your words from your earlier encounter with Aomine.

"Yo, Satsuki," you murmured, continuing on your walk home. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry about earlier," she said, her voice sounding rushed as she spoke. "I was trying to get Dai-chan to stop being stubborn about his soulmate always getting into trouble."

You shook your head even though you knew she couldn't see the gesture, "Don't worry about it Momoi-chan, I got worked up too." You let out a forced laughed, struggling to keep your voice chipper as you spoke to your friend. "I don't really blame him, though. He's right. It's irresponsible of me to keep doing it even though I know it's hard for my soulmate too." You paused, taking a shaky breath. "I don't know, I've always had trouble handling my stress and anger problems. Ever since I started roller derby I'm not as easily angered, ya know?"

Satsuki remained silent as you spoke and you could hear Aomine in the background, complaining about something and you narrowed your eyes at the sound of your name.

"Sorry," she murmured after a moment. "I just got home with Dai-chan, I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Sure, I'll text you the times for my matches to see if you can make any of them."

Another pause, "Yeah, okay. Bye,"

You weren't able to say anything more before you heard the line go dead and you sighed, pocketing your phone as you continued to walk.


	3. A Pattern

Friday morning and you were nervous. You and the rest of your team mates were loading up the van that would soon take you to the opening ceremony of your tournament. The majority of your fellow club members were chattering excitedly, a wondrous mix of nerves and adrenaline showing through on everyone's faces. You, however, were a lot less excited.

The injury you had received the other day hadn't gotten any better, leaving a rather large and extremely tender bruise that hurt with the even the slightest of wrong moves. You honestly didn't know if you would be able to be any use to your team, let alone able to participate.

You jumped at the sound of your name, turning to give a forced smile to your vice captain.

"How's your side?" she asked, concern written openly on her features as she gestured to the left of your stomach.

You waved her words off with a laugh, "I'm fine. Just nerves."

She nodded, "Be careful not to move so much, okay? We need you out there along with everyone else." She gave you an encouraging smile before heading over to check on some of the other members.

Cursing inwardly, you ignoring the insistent buzzing from your phone and finished packing your things into the van. You huffed out, blowing stray hairs from your bang out of your face as you heard your name being called out for the second time.

Looking up, you winced as you saw Momoi heading over towards you

"I've been trying to get a hold of you all morning! You never texted me the times of your matches tomorrow," she huffed, smoothing out her uniform skirt. She looked you over, serious glint in her eyes before speaking again. "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

You sighed, glancing behind her as Aomine sauntered up beside you.

"I'm fine, stop worrying so much."

"You aren't." She pushed, taking a step forward. "Did you get your side checked out?"

You shook your head, "It's nothing serious--"

"Stop shittin' around," Aomine said, staring pointedly at you, his features twisted in a pained scowl.

"What's wrong with you? Soulmate causing you trouble?" You snapped, wincing at your own tone of voice. "Ah, sorry. Stop worrying so much. You're acting like my parents, I'm fine. Look, I gotta go." You searched your sweatpants for a paper. "Here, all the times are written down, sorry I forgot to text you. See ya later."

Satsuki took the crumpled up sticky note and frowned, watching as you piled onto the bus with the other members of your club.

"I can't believe how stubborn she is," Momoi grumbled, watching as the vehicle began to pull away and gave Aomine a glance. "A lot like you."

Daichi clicked his tongue in annoyance, "She can't compete like that."

With nothing more to say, he turned on his heel and headed back into the building.

You had fallen asleep on the way to the sports center where your event was being held at, ignoring the jabs of pain from each pothole and swerve while your coach drove, and only woke up when you felt your phone vibrate harshly against your thigh.

You immediately shut your phone as the message Satsuki had sent you registered within your groggy mind.

 

**From: Satsuki-chan  
** **11:37  
**ur soulmate is dai-chan****

 

Your face flushed and your ears burned. You had misread, right? There's no way he was your soulmate, and even if he was; why the hell would she tell you now? You glanced towards the other girl that had chosen to sit with you, her entire body faced away, her back to you.

Throat dry and face red, you opened your phone again to reread the message Momoi had sent you.

**To: Satsuki-chan  
** **11:45  
**how do u know?****

 

**From: Satsuki-can  
** **11:47  
**ur both so reckless. it wasnt hard to connect the dots****

You scowled at your phone, fingers edging along the sides.

**To: Satsuki-chan  
** **11:49  
**very funny; even if he was why tell me now? couldnt u have waited?****

**From: Satsuki-chan  
** **11:50  
**no. ur lil accident the other night is affecting his bball****

You felt a wave of guilt rush over you, even if Aomine wasn't your soulmate, you had completely forgotten how your injuries also effected the person fate said was your other half. You bit your lip, glancing out of the window as your fingers ghosted over the bruise that had bloomed over night.

**To: Aomine  
** **11:59  
**u ok?****

You didn't expect a reply and you certainly hadn't expected your phone to suddenly buzz to life as Aomine's contact flashed on the screen as he called you. Sparing a glance at the others again, you answered quickly.

"Hello?" You whispered tentatively, your free hand gripping your sweatpants to help ease the sweat that was beginning to make you uncomfortable.

"What the hell are you asking me that for? You're the one experiencing it."

His voice was rough and somehow comforted your nerves, you let out a slight laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry."

You were quiet for a bit, hearing him let out an irritated sigh.

"Satsuki told me," he paused, and you already knew what he was going to say. "that she thinks your my soulmate."

"Yeah," you murmured, suddenly nervous all over again. "Sorry."

Another pause and you heard him snap something to someone else, was he at practice?

"Sorry, I have to go." He said, a note of hesitation in his voice. "Call me or Satsuki when you have the time."

"Sure," With that, you heard him start yelling before hearing the line go dead and you sighed.

"Who was that?" the girl beside you asked, eyes curious.

"Oh, it was Satsuki asking about something for class." You lied, a smile gracing your features.

The girl beside you nodded, turning back to chatting with the others. You bit your cheek and was immediately met with a sharp pinch on your arm. Did.. Did Aomine just pinch you? You sighed, leaning your head against the window as you absently rubbed your bruise, fingers ghosting over the tender flesh beneath your shirt. Another wave of guilt made you groan, your hand moving to rub where you had felt something pinch your skin.

"Unbelievable," you murmured.

 

It was another hour or so before your team arrived at the stadium and you were overwhelmed by the sheer amount of other participants and spectators. You swallowed audibly and shouldered shouldered your equipment, ready to head inside and change with the rest of your team.

Not long after you had arrived, your school had been called to attendance to stand beside teams from other school and even from other districts. The stadium was intense, the stands filled with people ready to cheer on their respective players and even just fans of the sport. The announcer finished soon after, granting all of us the best of luck before dismissing us. 

As you walked, the Tōō jersey you wore of black and red felt heavy and the number 5 burned against your back. Never had you felt such an immense pressure to succeed, to win. You clenched your fists, your nails digging into your palms as you felt an intense amount of nerves well up within you.

After the ceremony, you and the rest of the team had changed into normal clothes and you were going through missed messages from either your parents that wished you luck or from Satsuki that urged you to be careful and mindful of Aomine, your supposed soulmate. You bit back a strained cry and knew you were fucked. The pain in your side wasn't going away and now the fact that your idiocy was effecting someone else to the point where even they couldn't perform well?

There was no way you'd be able to participate in the tournament, not this time.

After a moment you excused yourself from the rest of the team, giving an excuse that you needed to use the restroom. As soon as you were inside one of the stalls, you sat down and pressed your head into your hands, tears threatening to spill as you came to the realization that you were, in fact, pathetic. Groaning in frustration, you pressed the heels of your palms against your eyes to help block your vision, to keep from staring down at your shoes.

Sitting in silence you finally grunted and stood up, rubbing at your face to get rid of any stray tears. When you had exited the stall and stood in front of the mirror to wash your hands and face and jumped as soon as your phone began to ring before quickly wiping your hand on your pants to pick up.

"Hello?" you breathed, voice a little hoarse from your tiny crying fit.

You heard Aomine pause before speaking your name, as if he wasn't really sure it was you.

Clearing your throat, you felt your face heat up and started to make your way out to where your team said they would wait for you. "Sorry, yeah it's me."

"Did you already have the ceremony thing?"

You held back a sigh and nodded, "Yeah."

Aomine let out a sigh from the other end, unsure of what really he was supposed to say. Especially since you sounded so strained while talking to him

"Are you okay?" he asked, ignoring the shouts of his fellow team mates that were looking for him.

"I don't know, honestly." You let out a shaky laugh and breathed in sharply when a pain shot through your sides, taking notice of the hiss Aomine let out on the other end. You were quiet for a moment, and so was Aomine, as the two of you just listened to the other breathe. "Do you," you paused and swallowed. "Do you really think we're soulmates?"

"Dunno," he said with ease, his voice rough. "Satsuki seems to think so."

"Yeah, this is kind of weird. It's hard to make sure over the phone," you murmured, stopping a couple feet from your team. You showed them your phone and gestured for them to go on. "Maybe you should get someone to punch you and I'll tell you if I feel it." You said jokingly, a genuine laugh escaping your lips.

Aomine went quiet and you had to check your phone to see if the call was still connected.

"Hello?" 

"Give me a sec, I'll call you right back."

The line went dead and you stared at your phone, as soon as you had pocketed it and had started to walk towards where your team mates were you let out a loud cry and clutched your face.

"What the hell was that?" You asked aloud, receiving worried stares from your team mates.

"Are you okay?" The girl who had sit beside you asked, coming to your side as well as the Captain and Vice Captain.

"What happened?"

"That came out of nowhere, was it your soulmate?"

You were about to respond, pinching your nose as you felt blood begin to trickle down your lip, when you heard your phone ring. Glancing down, you saw it was Aomine's contact number and you immediately answered.

"What the fuck was that? Did someone punch you?" You hissed immediately, voice nasally as you hurried along back to the bathroom to clean up, your captain and coach leading the way at a brisk pace.

You noticed your vice captain stare at you as you spoke, your ears burning at the realization that Aomine really might be your soulmate.

"Yeah," Daiki's voice was strained and held a hint of laughter in it. "Wakamatsu did it without even a second thought. Right in my nose."

"You dumbass, I was joking when I said that!"

"Yeah? Well, unless someone punched you at the same time it looks like we're soulmates."

You paused, smiled, and shook your head.

"I guess so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may do a follow up fic to this because it kind of ended sooner than i thought it would? i had gotten to the end and was just kind of like 'oh, well i guess that's the end' lol


End file.
